Their Secret Lives
by Batsutousai
Summary: ABANDONED! Three years after Dark left, Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Harada sisters find themselves in a far away land, in a far away castle, where enemies are lovers and nothing is as it seems. HP/DNANGEL XOVER! SLASH, FEMSLASH, noHBP
1. The Mysteries of Hogwarts

**Title:** Their Secret Lives  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** N/A(if you wanna beta this, I request that you're familiar with both HP and DNA)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter & D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry(what else would you expect from the queen?), Risa/Satoshi, Daisuke/Riku, Daisuke/Satoshi, Seamus/Dean, Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Ron, and a bit of a surprise for MUCH later on in this series.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, yuri/femslash, minor het, OOC, and AU abound! XD Also watch out for eating disorders and semi-suicidal thoughts(Okay, not so "semi". Give me a break!)  
**Summary:** Three years after Dark left, Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Harada sisters find themselves in a far away land, in a far away castle, where enemies are lovers and _nothing_ is as it seems.

**Disclaim Her:** I own neither Harry Potter nor D.N.Angel. And both series are absolutely bril. XD

**A/N:** You all are going to hate me. I can see it already. -sweatdrop-  
-glances at the response to her mention of fic on her personal LJ- Or, perhaps not. We'll see. XP

On other news - I'm ignoring HBP for this. Forgive me or not, as you please. -shrugs- I just kinda needed Albus alive for this... Kinda...  
Also - Seventh year fic! XP

-/-

_The Mysteries of Hogwarts _

-/-

"Now, before dinner is started, we have a few more students to sort. They're all exchange students from the Japanese School for the Magically Gifted. Please allow them to feel welcome for the extent of their stay." Dumbledore nodded to Snape, who was seated closest to the side door, and the dour Potions Professor motioned four students into the Great Hall.

It seemed like the entirety of Hogwarts wanted a good look at the new students. Over at the Gryffindor Table, which was the farthest from the side door, all they could see was a head of unnaturally red hair that stuck out every which way walking next to a head of auburn hair with a head of dull brown hair walking next to a head of light blue hair behind the first two.

The four new students stopped before McGonagall, who had pulled out a new - much smaller - scroll. "Harada Riku."

The auburn-haired student, female, detached her hand from the red-head and stepped up to put on the Sorting Hat, which had been sitting innocently on the first years' stool. It didn't take long before the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall clapped cheerfully as McGonagall pointed the girl over to the Gryffindor Table. As Harada Risa, the brunette, stepped up to put on the Hat, Riku took the seat that one Ginny Weasley had waved her towards.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat roared again and Riku waved her, from the looks of things, twin sister over to where she sat.

"Hiwatari Satoshi." The red-head offered the blue-haired boy a large grin as he stepped calmly up and took the Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The blue-haired boy stepped over to the calmly ecstatic table of snakes, sending a brief smile over to the brunette twin on the opposite side of the room.

"Niwa Daisuke."

It took almost two minutes for the Hat to sort the red-head. Finally, as if Ginny's brother's stomach growling were a cue, the rip in the brim of the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Daisuke stepped over to the lions' table - receiving a hug from Riku before taking the empty seat between the twins.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Please tuck in!" Dumbledore sat down as food covered the once-empty tables.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Ginny offered as the three Japanese students stared in amazement at the table of food suddenly before them.

"Amazing..." Risa breathed.

"I suppose it is," a black-haired boy across from Daisuke mumbled, staring blankly at his empty plate.

A brunette and a flaming red-head on either side of the black-haired boy traded worried looks around him before the brunette called out in a softly wavering voice, "Harry?"

Dull green eyes blinked up into brown for a moment. Then a bright smile broke out on his face and he turned his attention to the three new students. "Excuse my poor manners, please. I'm Harry Potter. To my right is Hermione Granger - the Head Girl. To my left is Ron Weasley - seventh year Prefect. That's Ginny Weasley on your rights and Dean Thomas on your lefts. Next to Hermione is Seamus Finnegan and next to Ron is Neville Longbottom." The smile grew as he recognized confusion on the foreigners' faces. "Don't worry about remembering everyone's names. We'll give you a good month before we start pranking you for any mistakes."

"Th-that's a relief," Risa whispered, eyes wide.

"What year are you three in?" Hermione asked as everyone tucked in.

"Seventh," Riku offered, as her sister's mouth was full.

As Hermione and Ginny dragged the Harada twins into separate conversations, Daisuke frowned inconspicuously at Harry, who was just pushing a small pile of food around his plate dully. Ron, also noticing Harry's lack of eating, or perhaps watching for it, elbowed his best friend. "You need to eat."

"I know." Harry continued pushing his food around.

"Harry!" Ron hissed furiously.

Harry put a carrot in his mouth and visibly chewed and swallowed it. Then he turned to Ron and scowled at him. "Talk to Neville or something. Just stop pestering me."

"I'll stop pestering you when you eat a whole meal."

Harry slammed his palms down on the table top and stood, catching the attention of the whole Hall. "I'm not hungry. Excuse me." Then he stalked from the Hall.

"Harr-!" Ron started to stand as well, but both Neville and Hermione grabbed his arms and shook their heads. Ron sighed, but relaxed back into his seat.

Daisuke glanced past Harry's empty seat towards where Satoshi sat and their eyes met. Harry reminded Daisuke of how Satoshi had once acted - as if he had no reason for living any longer.

Once certain that no one at the Gryffindor Table would notice his absence, Daisuke slipped from his seat and easily melted into the shadows, then stepped quickly but quietly towards the exit of the Great Hall. It may have been three years since his other self, Dark, had left, but Daisuke had hardly let his talents as the phantom thief diminish.

Satoshi met him in the entrance hall. "How do you plan on finding him in this maze?"

"With magic of course," Daisuke replied matter-of-factly and pulled out his wand.

After the disappearance of their other selves, both Daisuke and Satoshi had learned that they'd gained some of Dark and Krad's magical abilities - or perhaps the presence of the two elder spirits had awoken their own abilities - and they'd been invited to a magical school in Kyoto. Somehow, their girlfriends had also earned gifts - perhaps from spending so much time with Daisuke and chasing after Dark - and had also been invited to attend. The four friends had excelled at their new school and their headmaster had decided to send them to Hogwarts for their last year, as the British school was more advanced.

"Don't say it, Dai," Satoshi groaned, pulling out his own wand.

Both boys chanted, "_Boku an'nai suru_," under their breath. They followed their wands up several flights of stairs to a grand wooden door. There were voices coming from behind it - one Harry's, the other a much older man's with a cultured accent probably used around fifty years ago.

"I can't help that I'm not hungry, Tom," Harry said.

"I don't care whether you're hungry or not, you still need to eat," the elder man - Tom - replied sharply.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! Damnit, Harry! I can't just stand by and let you starve yourself!"

"I'd rather die by my own hand than by yours."

"So you'll just leave me alone again?"

"Tom, that's not-"

"Stop. I already told you that I was going to find some other way around the prophesy, didn't I?"

"You and I both know you can't change your fate," Harry replied dully. "One of us will kill the other eventually, and our lives can never be full while we worry about it."

Daisuke and Satoshi traded looks. Was it possible to cheat fate? Hadn't they both done so, with Dark's help, three years ago?

A loud sigh sounded from Tom, then, "I'll find a way, love, I promise. For now, _please_ eat."

"But-"

"No buts. You need to eat. Don't make me come to the school and force-feed you."

"Oh, fine. Good night."

"Good night, you little brat."

Daisuke and Satoshi picked that moment to turn away and walk quickly away. Best not to get caught eavesdropping by their new year mate.

"Think they're done with dinner yet?" Daisuke inquired easily.

"If not, I'm certain you can use that little spell you found to get into the common room." Satoshi replied with no little amount of sarcasm.

Daisuke shot his best friend a smirk. "Wanna come with? Help me find my new bed? Break it i-"

"Dai." Satoshi's tone was one of warning.

The red-head looked away. "Sorry."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Daisuke, making him pause. "Dai, it's not that I don't _want_ to spend more time with you, it's that I most likely won't be welcomed by your roommates. Remember what that book said about the different houses?"

"Yeah, I remember." Daisuke looked up into calm blue eyes sadly. "Can I at least have a kiss good night?"

"One of these days, Risa and Riku are going to catch us, Dai," Satoshi pointed out, his lips twitching.

"You've been saying that for the past two years," Daisuke shot back easily.

The ends of Satoshi's lips curled upward and he leaned in to plant a firm kiss on Daisuke's lips. "Good night, my phantom."

Daisuke smiled sadly. "Good night, my commander."

With that, the two separated - following their wands towards their new dorms.

-/-

"Hey, Risa?"

Risa glanced up at her sister from her new bed. "What is it, Riku?" she inquired, careful to keep her voice down, as Lavender and Parvati had already fallen to sleep.

"Where's Hermione?"

Risa blinked a few times in surprise, then sat up and looked over towards the Head Girl's empty bed. "I think she said she had to do something before bed. Why?"

Riku nibbled on her lower lip for a long moment in indecision before speaking, "Because I could have sworn I heard her and Ginny moaning in the shower together."

Risa's eyes went wide. "Uhm..." She looked away to hide her blush. "I don't know. Pretend it never happened and just go to bed.

Riku sighed helplessly and climbed into her bed near the door. "Good night, then."

"Good night," Risa whispered back. How was she supposed to sleep now!

-/-

"This place is _weird_!" Riku informed Daisuke and Satoshi when the four Japanese students met up outside the Great Hall the next morning.

"I miss our old school!" Risa agreed.

"Good morning!" Hermione called as she, Ron, and Ginny all walked down the grand staircase towards the group of foreigners. Ron and Ginny were both shooting Satoshi suspicious looks.

Risa's face lit up like Rudolph's nose and she hid her face in her sister's shirt.

Satoshi and Daisuke traded amused looks. "Something wrong, Risa?" Satoshi inquired of his girlfriend.

"Shut up!" Risa shot back, not looking up.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded as the three Brits stopped next to the Japanese.

Daisuke grinned. "Risa started blushing when you lot came down the stairs."

"Dai!" squealed Risa. She pulled away from her sister to smack Daisuke - who burst out laughing. "Jerk!"

Riku joined her boyfriend in laughing at the younger Harada and Risa scowled at them. Satoshi - on the other hand - was watching Hermione and Ginny blush bright red themselves.

"If it isn't the Gryffindorks!" a voice called as a group of Slytherins came into view from the dungeon staircase. "Wonder where precious Potter is today? Too scared to show his face?" The group of snakes stopped in front of the group of lions and Satoshi - who it seemed the other Slytherins couldn't see. A blonde boy with a pointed face, an arrogant smile, and a Head Boy badge appeared to be the leader.

"Piss off, ferret!" Ron shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Ron," a soft voice sighed. Everyone spun around to see Harry stepping into the entrance hall from outside. "Don't let him get to you."

Even the Slytherins looked on in concern at the Boy-Who-Lived - who looked far too sickly to be wandering around. The blonde quickly hid his worry with a sneer, though. "Well, well, if it isn't Potty himself. Trying to kill yourself, Potty?"

"Why not. Wouldn't want Voldemort's head to get too bloated, now would we?" Harry shot back coolly, then turned to Satoshi. "Hiwatari Satoshi, right?"

All attention turned to the blue-haired Slytherin, who blinked at Harry in surprise. "Yes?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Daisuke speaks highly of you. If the other Slytherins give you issues, feel free to come sit with us."

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow at his best friend before bowing towards Harry. "Thank you very much, Mr Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Of course." Then he turned and slipped into the Great Hall.

"Better watch out for little Potty," the blonde offered after Harry was gone. "The Dark Lord wouldn't like it if he starved to death, you know." Then he led his group into the Hall as well.

"Who was _that_?" Riku demanded angrily.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron offered, gazing after the Slytherins. "But he's right. We need to keep a closer eye on Harry."

Hermione let out and aggravated sound and started into the Great Hall as she spoke, everyone else following her so they could still hear, "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times - the only person who's going to get Harry to eat is T-" Hermione froze in her steps, eyes rooted to where Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table, eating slowly.

"I think it already happened," Ginny snorted, then led everyone the rest of the way down the table - Satoshi being dragged by the Harada twins.

As the group sat down around Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived offered Satoshi a faint smile. "Get dragged over here?"

"Yes," Risa replied for her boyfriend. "And he's staying, or I'm dumping him."

"One of these days, that threat's not going to work anymore, you know," Riku snorted, piling her plate with food.

Daisuke and Satoshi traded looks that quite clearly said that it didn't work as it was.

Harry smiled across the table at the two Japanese boys. "I was wondering - how is it that you can speak English so well?"

The other three students looked at Satoshi, who let out a heavy sigh. "Our Headmaster gave us rings which translate everything for us. We're really speaking in Japanese and we hear what you say in Japanese, rather than English."

"Amazing." Hermione leaned forward. "Do you know how it works?"

"The ring is just a solid carrier for a variety of spells. I have a book on the subject, if you'd like," Satoshi offered.

"I'd love to borrow it!" Hermione replied, eyes bright.

"Hermione, what if it's in Japanese?" Ron inquired dryly from Harry's other side. Harry just grinned at the new twist on a familiar argument.

"We have a spell for that, too," Daisuke offered easily. "We needed it for the English books on our supply lists."

"Oh." Ron sat back in his seat, looking properly cowed. "That makes sense."

The group laughed and, after a moment, Ron joined them.

McGonagall chose that moment to walk up to them and hand out their schedules. She also had one for Satoshi, since it seemed his Head of House had handed it to her when he saw where the last of the new seventh years was sitting. The four British students watched on in awe as the four Japanese students cast their spell on their schedules so they could read them. Then everyone continued with their meal as Hermione pestered Daisuke and Satoshi for more information on spells they knew.

By the time they had to break up for classes - the four exchange students had become fully integrated into the famed "Gryffindor Four".

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** I need to stop starting new fics, damnit... -.-  
Update schedule for this will be extremely erratic - as I have nothing really planned for it.

Japanese:  
_Boku an'nai suru_ - Guide me(masculine form) - spell basically acts the same way as the "Point me" spell used by English magic users.

Read and review, minna!  
Batsutousai


	2. Not So Clear As Mud

**Title:** Their Secret Lives  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** N/A(if you wanna beta this, I request that you're familiar with both HP and DNA)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter & D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry(what else would you expect from the queen?), Risa/Satoshi, Daisuke/Riku, Daisuke/Satoshi, Seamus/Dean, Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Ron, and a bit of a surprise for MUCH later on in this series.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, yuri/femslash, het, OOC, and AU abound! XD Also watch out for eating disorders and semi-suicidal thoughts(Okay, not so "semi". Give me a break!)  
**Summary:** Three years after Dark left, Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Harada sisters find themselves in a far away land, in a far away castle, where enemies are lovers and _nothing_ is as it seems.

**Disclaim Her:** I own neither Harry Potter nor D.N.Angel. And both series are absolutely bril. XD

**A/N:** So I sit down in Starbucks with a hot cocoa and my computer and stare at the screen. I get sudden inspiration for this fic - I was looking for inspiration on Reclaim or The Forgotten, honestly - so I pull up the document and begin typing. Let's see what happens. -sweatdrop-

-/-

_Not So Clear As Mud_

-/-

"Hey."

"Hey."

Satoshi took a seat next to Harry on the window sill of the Astronomy Tower. "What're you thinking about?"

"Someone back at home," Harry replied carefully. "You?"

Satoshi shot the Boy Who Lived a faint smile. "My boyfriend here."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blue-haired teen. "I thought you were dating Risa."

"I am." Satoshi looked out over the flowing grounds of the castle. "But I prefer Daisuke."

Harry let out a snort. "Afraid of Risa and Riku's reactions?"

"In part." Satoshi shrugged. "How would the school react to a gay relationship?"

"Poorly," Harry allowed. "Especially because it's a gay relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. It's even worse that you're friends with me."

"Ah. I had noticed that people try and keep the cruder bits of the world from you."

"They do a poor job of it, I must say."

Satoshi nodded. "That they do."

The two fell into silence.

-/-

"Imagine seeing you down here in the dungeons."

"Daisuke!" Ron held a hand over his heart. "You gave me a fright."

Daisuke cocked his head to one side. "Why are you sneaking around down here when it's the weekend?"

"Gah..." Ron looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He was looking for me, now piss off, Niwa," Draco Malfoy stepped from the shadows, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Daisuke ignored Draco in favour of quizzing Ron. "You're dating him?"

"No!" Ron declared at the same time as Draco calmly stated, "Most certainly."

Daisuke chuckled. "Good." Then he turned to go.

"What do you mean, 'good'?" Draco demanded, stepping up next to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Ron's waist.

Daisuke looked back over his shoulder. "I didn't want Ron broken-hearted if he was really chasing after Hermione. She's dating Ginny, after all."

"Oiy! How do you know about that!" Ron growled, eyes narrowed protectively.

Daisuke looked a touch unsure for just a moment before he answered. "Riku saw them kissing each other our first day here."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't more than just experimentation," Draco threw back.

Daisuke sighed and gave Draco a dark look. "Correction, then. Riku heard Ginny and Hermione screwing in the shower on our first night here." He waved his hand at a steaming Ron. "Now you can keep him from killing someone. I have to find Satoshi." He turned away and slipped off.

Draco tightened his grip on Ron and kissed the red-head's neck. "Ginny is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Come on." He then proceeded to drag Ron off.

-/-

Hermione and Ginny stopped next to the chairs that the fuming Harada twins occupied. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, leaning on the back of Riku's chair.

"Satoshi and Daisuke were supposed to spend the day with us down in Hogsmeade but we can't find them _anywhere_!" Risa exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny traded looks. They'd caught the two Japanese boys kissing the week previous and had been sworn to secrecy about the relationship. "Harry ran off this morning looking particularly gloomy. Maybe Daisuke went after him," Ginny suggested.

"And you know how those Slytherins can be," Hermione added cheerfully. "I'm sure if we all head on down to Hogsmeade now they'll meet up with us down there!"

"And if they don't, you can swat them about it later!" Ginny agreed.

Riku and Risa traded looks. "Well, okay..." Risa agreed reluctantly.

-/-

"Ah, _this_ is where you've been hiding," Daisuke murmured as he slipped into the room in the Astronomy Tower that Satoshi and Harry were occupying.

Satoshi smiled at the red-haired teen. "Looking for me?" Harry glanced over as well, staying silent.

Daisuke smirked. "Did you forget that we promised the girls we'd spend the day with them?"

Satoshi's eyes went wide. "Was that _today_!"

Daisuke laughed. "How is it that you can remember how to solve the most confusing math problems, but you can't remember a simple date with your girlfriend?"

"Selective memory?" Harry suggested with a small smile.

Daisuke shook his head as Satoshi collected his books. "More than likely."

Satoshi threw a notebook at Daisuke, who caught it easily. "Help me take all this shit back downstairs."

"Why don't you drop it all in our dorm?" Harry suggested, standing.

Satoshi shot the Boy Who Lived a dark look. "Perhaps because I don't need the other Gryffindors destroying my stuff."

"So put it in with my stuff." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "No one's tried to get into my trunk since Seamus set off the Stink Bomb I'd rigged up."

Harry cracked up. "What was with that, anyway? Trouble at your old school?"

"More like trouble back at home," Satoshi offered. "Alright, we'll drop all this in your dorm."

"Wonderful." Daisuke linked his arm with Satoshi, who turned a soft shade of pink. "Come on."

"Dai..."

Daisuke stopped and glanced over his shoulder at a curious Harry Potter. "He told you?"

Harry blinked a few times before nodding slightly.

Daisuke looked back at Satoshi. "See, it's fine."

"What if someone sees...?"

"So, you're close. No one will question that," Harry offered softly, stepping up to the blue-haired teen's other side. "Everyone knows you're dating Riku and Risa, anyway."

"No one asked back at home," Daisuke added, giving Satoshi a pleading look.

"Oh, fine," Satoshi gave in. "But if Risa finds out, you're the one answering her questions."

"Risa doesn't question people, she cross-analyzes them," Daisuke replied with a smile as the three friends started off again. "So, Harry, who's _your_ special someone?"

"Ginny," was the prompt reply.

"Give me a break. She's dating Hermione and we all know it," Daisuke replied just as promptly.

Harry shook his head with a faint smile. "You have me there. Maybe I dating Ron."

"Not so. I saw him down in the dungeons with that adorable blonde mere minutes previous."

"Hm." Harry shot the red-head the first proper grin either Japanese teen had seen. "You should have been a Slytherin."

"That's what the Hat said," Daisuke agreed. "Come on, I'm curious."

"His name's Tom." Harry shrugged. "He graduated here a while ago so I can't see him during the year."

"That would suck," Daisuke offered gently.

"I suppose it does," Harry agreed, looking away from the other teens, towards the portrait that guarded Gryffindor Tower. "Tulip Fairies."

"How lovely!" the Fat Lady agreed quickly and opened herself before going back to chatting with one of her friends who'd come for a visit.

"Your guardian likes odd passwords," Satoshi murmured, sliding closer to Daisuke as the two or three Gryffindors in the common room shot him cold looks.

"Yes, she does," Harry agreed, shooting his housemates deadly warning looks. "You haven't seen her drunk yet."

"I rue the day," Satoshi assured the green-eyed teen as Harry led the way up the boy's staircase.

Harry smiled slightly, then banged on their room door loudly. "You two better be decent in there!" he shouted through the door, then he shoved the door open, ducking under a curse with practised ease. "How many times do I have to tell you two that buggering in the dorm is a shitty idea?"

Satoshi and Daisuke peaked into the dorm room and were amused to find Harry standing over the naked Seamus and Dean who were both quickly moving to pull out of their compromising positions. "Don't bother. Nothing we haven't already seen," Daisuke assured them cheerfully.

Dean shot the Japanese teen a dark look. "Shut your tr- Oiy! What's a snake doing up here!"

"I invited him," Harry and Daisuke chorused, then traded smiles.

"I can go back down to the common room if my presence really bug-" Satoshi started.

Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him into the room before kicking the door closed. "You're in now."

Satoshi sighed. "Dai..."

"Satoshi, how long have you known Daisuke?" Harry inquired as Daisuke took all of Satoshi's stuff from the blue-haired teen and walked over to his trunk with it.

"About four years now..." Satoshi allowed quietly.

"Then you should know that arguing with him doesn't get you very far," Dean offered as he slipped his pants on.

"Even we've figured _that_ out," Seamus agreed.

"I keep hoping..." Satoshi grumbled.

Daisuke grabbed his friend in a large hug. "Just give up, koibito."

Satoshi turned bright red. "Dai!"

Daisuke grinned evilly. "Let's go find those girls."

"Riku and Risa?" Seamus inquired as Harry and Dean shot the two Japanese curious looks.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Hermione and Ginny dragged them off to Hogsmeade about five minutes before you three came slamming in here."

"Good. We can still catch them before they kill us." Daisuke let out a relived sigh, then swatted Satoshi. "Try and remember these sorts of things, please."

"Sorry..." Satoshi bowed his head in shame.

Daisuke shrugged. "Nothing much for it now. Come on."

"Wait." Satoshi glanced over at Daisuke's three dorm mates. "You three coming?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll feel like a bit of a third wheel, mate."

"No you won't," Dean slipped in, grabbing Harry's right arm.

"That's right, mate. It's a guys' evening out," Seamus agreed, grabbing Harry's left arm.

"Good. You need to get out of the castle," Daisuke nodded firmly, then grabbed Satoshi's hand. "Come on, koi."

"Daisuke! Stop calling me that!" Satoshi cried as he was dragged from the room.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Seamus asked the other two seventh years.

Dean shrugged, frowning. "Dunno."

Harry, however, burst out into laughter, shocking both Dean and Seamus. The two boys traded worried look, then nodded and forcefully dragged the still laughing Harry from the dorm.

-/-

"Where have you all been!"

"Satoshi forgot again," Daisuke muttered as he, Satoshi, Harry, Dean, and Seamus slipped into seats around the table Hermione, Ginny, Riku, and Risa had grabbed.

"Satoshi! How is it that you can figure out all those complicated math problems, but you can't remember a date with me!" Risa exclaimed angrily.

Harry snorted into his napkin, earning him a series of odd looks. "I'm sorry, but that's exactly what Daisuke said."

Ginny reached across the table and brushed at Harry's cheek. "Harry, were you crying again?" Hermione turned worried eyes on her friend as well.

Dean snorted, gaining him the whole attention of the table. "He was laughing insanely on the way over here. Something Daisuke said."

"What did Daisuke say?" Riku inquired. The four newer students had picked up on Harry's depression fairly quickly - not that Harry was really working to hide it.

"He called Satoshi a-"

"-koinu!" Satoshi and Daisuke quickly said loudly, both turning slightly pink.

"Daisuke! Stop calling Satoshi names!" Risa said angrily while Harry shook his head discreetly at Seamus and Dean.

"What does it mean?" Ginny inquired.

"Puppy," Daisuke replied, smiling nervously.

"I don't know why you throw such a fit all the time, Risa. Daisuke _always_ calls Satoshi that. People keep thinking he's saying 'koibito', though..." Riku trailed off, tapping her chin. "Which is silly, of course..."

"What's _that_ mean?" Dean demanded while Seamus shot the two Japanese boys an evil smile.

"Lover," Risa offered flippantly before shooting Daisuke a dangerous look. "Stop calling Satoshi a koinu, Daisuke, or I'll hex your favourite body part off."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. "You'll have to fight your sister over it."

Risa sneered. "You're not Dark, so stop trying to act like him."

"Get over it, Risa. Dark's _gone_. You _scared him off_." Daisuke shot back.

"Stop!" Riku cried, shaking her sister's shoulder.

Satoshi leaned over next to Daisuke. "Don't let her get to you, Dai. She's trying to get you angry."

"I'm sick of taking her fucking shit!" Daisuke stood and glared down at the younger Harada. "You didn't know Dark like I did, Risa. Keep your mouth shut about him before I rip your tongue out." Then he spun and stalked from the shop.

"Daisuke!" Riku was half out of her seat before Satoshi waved her back down and stood himself.

"I'll go." He turned to Risa, who looked terrified. "You need to stop using Dark to get to him. One of these days he'll kill you for it," he warned, then turned and walked calmly out after Daisuke.

"Who's Dark?" Hermione whispered after a long moment of silence - broken only by the noises of the people around them slowly returning to their previous conversations.

Riku glanced around the table seriously. "Dark is a person who was very close to Daisuke who disappeared three years ago. Risa had a crush on him and she blames Daisuke for him leaving."

"Was it Daisuke's fault?" Ginny asked, touching Risa's shoulder gently.

"No, it wasn't." Risa allowed.

"It was Krad's fault," Riku agreed darkly.

Risa turned on her sister. "It was _not_ Satoshi's fault!"

"Satoshi and Krad are as much the same person as Daisuke and Dark are," Riku shot back shortly. "If you can differentiate between one set, why not the other?"

Risa looked away and pursed her lips. "You'll never understand."

Riku let out an annoyed sound and got up to use the bathroom. Everyone else but Harry traded confused look. Harry, though, stared out the door of the shop contemplatively.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** I seem to have a good rack of ideas for this fic. Kinda scary.

Japanese:(I believe it was all answered really, though...)  
_koibito/koi:_ lover; sweetheart; boyfriend/girlfriend  
_koinu:_ puppy

Go to _batsutousai . livejournal . com_ for any updates on my works.  
Read and review!  
Bats


	3. DARKKRAD

**Title:** Their Secret Lives  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Betas:** Jade and Hoshiko Megami  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter & D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry(what else would you expect from the queen?), Risa/Satoshi, Daisuke/Riku, Daisuke/Satoshi, Seamus/Dean, Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Ron, and a bit of a surprise for MUCH later on in this series.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, yuri/femslash, het, OOC, and AU abound! XD Also watch out for eating disorders and semi-suicidal thoughts(Okay, not so "semi". Give me a break!)  
**Summary:** Three years after Dark left, Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Harada sisters find themselves in a far away land, in a far away castle, where enemies are lovers and _nothing_ is as it seems.

**Disclaim Her:** I own neither Harry Potter nor D.N.Angel. And both series are absolutely bril. XD

**A/N:** Somewhere in the middle of this chapter, I'll be jumping into Tom/Voldemort's perspective. We'll see how OOC he is. XP

The title is a play on some names from D.N.Angel. They mention it in both the anime and the manga(kinda obvious, really) and I thought it fit this chapter.

As a note, I think I'm relying on Risa and Dark's relationship/mentality from the anime for this, rather than the manga, since that fits my Risa better.

-/-

_DARKKRAD _

-/-

"Dai! Wait!"

Daisuke turned into an alley, then paused to wait for his slower best friend. "I hate Risa."

Satoshi sighed. "You say that every time you two get into a fight."

Daisuke thumped against the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "She didn't know Dark. She was just another one of his fans. I hate it when she acts like she knew who he was."

"I know. It bothers me too, but you can't allow her to rile you up like that, Dai! What would Dark say if he saw you now!" Satoshi whispered urgently, using the only weapon that he had that would work against the irked red-head.

Daisuke smiled bitterly. "He'd laugh at me, of course." He looked up towards the sky sadly. "And then he'd probably try and take over my body so he could give Risa a piece of his mind. God, I miss him."

Satoshi leaned against the wall next to his friend. "I can't say that I miss Krad, personally, but Dark was fun-"

"-when you two weren't trying to kill each other," Daisuke agreed with a laugh.

"I wasn't trying to _kill_ him, Dai. I just wanted to lock him up and throw away the key for a while."

Daisuke chuckled. "You two had far too much fun trying to outsmart each other. Serious sexual tension there."

"Dai!" Satoshi's cheeks flamed pink. "There was no such thing!"

"Of course there was."

Satoshi let out a heavy sigh; then smiled over at Daisuke, who was still watching the sky. "If you say so."

Daisuke pushed away from the wall. "I want to go flying. You coming?"

"Dai, I don't think that's a good idea-" Satoshi started to caution.

Daisuke waved off his friend's warnings. "We can use Disillusionment Charms."

"What about the girls?"

Daisuke glanced back at Satoshi, eyes dark. "What of them?"

Satoshi sighed. "If we go for a quick flight, do you promise not to fight with Risa for the rest of the day?"

"Sure."

"Even if she provokes you?"

"...maybe..."

"Daisuke - yes or no."

"I swear I'll do my damnedest to keep my temper in check," Daisuke allowed with a heavy sigh.

Satoshi nodded and pushed away from the wall. "There's a nice wooded area just on the other side of this alley, it appears. Let's go over there."

Daisuke nodded and led the way through the alley.

-/-

"Dai, I think we've been up here long enough!" Satoshi warned, flaring his light blue wings as he stopped suddenly in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke flared his own red wings to keep from colliding with the blue-haired teen. "But it was just starting to get fun!"

"We've been gone for a little over an hour now. I don't think you want Riku and Risa out here looking for us."

Daisuke sighed, but angled his wings downwards. The two teens landed gracefully on the rocky ground, then closed their eyes to concentrate on pulling their wings back within themselves. After the wings were gone, they repaired each others' shirts, which had ripped when their wings were freed, before walking carefully down the rocky slope they were on towards the town.

Their friends were still in the pub when they walked back in. The two Japanese boys retook their seats as a concerned-looking Hermione quizzed them, "What took you so long? We were just talking about going out to look for you."

"Just spending some time cooling off," Daisuke replied in a tone that refused to divulge anything more.

Risa glared at Satoshi. "Why do you only ever 'cool off' with _Daisuke_?"

Riku gave her sister a sharp look. "Because you're always pissing Daisuke off, idiot."

"Well if he'd stop acting like Da-" Risa started.

"I'm starting to see why Daisuke wants to rip your tongue out. Don't you _ever_ shut up?" Harry snapped, shooting the brown-haired twin a cold look.

Risa gaped at the Boy Who Lived like a fish while everyone else at the table looked either amused or impressed.

"Harry's right, Risa, lay off Daisuke for a while. You're starting to annoy me as well," Satoshi agreed quietly.

"Well, I can see that I'm no longer wanted here," Risa said angrily and stood. "I'm leaving!"

"Good riddance," Seamus shot back with a heavy dose of venom.

Risa stormed from the pub, Riku following her after offering everyone else an apologetic look.

Dean glanced over at Satoshi, who was rubbing at the bridge of his nose, and Daisuke, who was scowling. "I can see why you two are with each other."

Daisuke glanced over at the darker-skinned boy while Satoshi blushed a bright red. "That, and there are some things you go through that others just cannot understand."

"Yeah," Harry agreed softly. Green eyes met with reddish-brown in a profane sort of understanding.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Not to ruin the deep moment, but I want to go to Honeydukes - anyone coming?"

"What's Honeydukes?" Satoshi inquired.

"Candy store!" Seamus' eyes had lit up at the mention of the sweet shop.

"I'm in!" Daisuke called happily, all former gloominess gone in the blink of an eye.

"Why don't we all go on over there, then?" Hermione suggested, smiling softly.

Harry nodded. "Wonderful idea, let's go."

The group got up and walked out of the pub, heading for the crowded sweet shop just down the way.

-/-

He stared down at the group of men and women clashing with blinding lights and deadly battle cries. His Death Eaters were ruining the gardens again with their war practise. He didn't have the heart to yell at them for setting fire to the rose bushes again - it just wasn't worth the energy.

Voldemort was worried about his mate. Harry had been acting rather lucid since before they'd gotten together two summers previous. Although the Boy Who Lived had sworn he was over the depression he'd fallen into after the death of his godfather, the Dark Lord knew better. Harry wouldn't get over the death of Sirius Black any time soon - that was obvious. The fact that he was finally eating again was a weight off of Voldemort's shoulders, but even Slytherin's Heir had to admit to his inability to keep Harry from mental destruction.

A glow came from a small mirror the Dark Lord kept on his desk and he turned his attention to it, touching the glass lightly so the face of his young lover would appear. "Hello there, love," the reflection of Harry said happily.

Voldemort blinked a few times in surprise before speaking. "Are you _smiling_?"

Harry's response came in the form of laughter.

"You're _laughing_! I think I just had a _heart attack_!" the Dark Lord teased, smiling himself. "What has you so happy all of a sudden, Harry?"

The green-eyed teen ended his laughter to speak, "Remember those boys I was telling you about? Daisuke and Satoshi?"

"Vaguely," Voldemort agreed. "They're those new transfer students from Japan, right?"

"That's them!" Harry agreed brightly. "Well Satoshi and I were talking earlier when Daisuke found us. Apparently Satoshi had forgotten about a date with his girlfriend and Daisuke was looking for him. I got dragged to Hogsmeade with them and Dean and Seamus and we all had a brilliant time!"

The Dark Lord was ecstatic. Harry spent too much time moping these days. He needed to have some fun, and it appeared that these new boys had allowed him some piece of mind. "You're feeling better, then?"

Harry nodded violently. "Definitely."

"Good."

Harry tapped on his chin, looking suddenly thoughtful. "Tom, what were you saying about some new people the other day?"

"New people? You mean the two men with wings who spend most of their free time trying to kill one another?" The Dark Lord blinked a few times.

"Yeah. What were their names again?" Harry cocked his head to one side as he quizzed the elder wizard.

"Dark and Krad."

Harry smiled faintly. "Very interesting..."

"What is, you little pain?" Voldemort scowled at how confusing his mate was acting all of a sudden.

"I think Daisuke and Satoshi might have connections of some sort with Dark and Krad."

Voldemort's eyes widened. "Connections? What sort of connections?"

"Like they all knew each other rather well once."

The Dark Lord rubbed at his chin. "Do you think those two would join me if they knew Dark and Krad were with me?"

Harry frowned. "They might. Daisuke seems to have been _extremely_ close to Dark once..."

"See if you can bring them out here some time within the next few weeks. Perhaps their presence will calm Dark and Krad," Voldemort suggested.

Harry smirked. "Causing you some trouble, are they?" he teased playfully.

"Go talk to your friends, you little horror," the Dark Lord replied with a fond smile.

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

Voldemort waited until the mirror showed his own reflection again before standing and placing the small magical device in a pocket. He then swept from his room and out to where Dark sat on a bench in the gardens, watching the Death Eaters' attempts to destroy one another.

"They're rather good when it comes to destroying the plants and benches, but they could use some work when it comes to hitting their actual opponent," Dark offered calmly.

The Dark Lord smirked. "You noticed that as well."

Purple eyes glanced out from behind long, but stylish, purple bangs. "What can I do for you, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort's smile turned cold. "Do you know anything of a boy named Niwa Daisuke?"

Dark stiffened and he narrowed his eyes. "Maybe."

Voldemort nodded. "If you will agree to reach a truce with Krad, I will see if you can meet up with him again." He turned to leave.

Black wings flared as Dark stood. "Is he well?"

Voldemort glanced uncaringly over his shoulder. "From what my contact says, quite." Then he moved away, congratulating himself on a job well done.

-/-

White wings flared as soon as Krad caught sight of his black-winged counterpart. "What are you doing over here, Dark!"

Dark stopped a good ten metres away from the irate blonde. "I came to discuss a peace treaty!"

Krad narrowed golden eyes. "This had better be damn good!"

Dark rolled his eyes and closed the space between them to a little under five metres and let his wings settle against his back as a sign of peace. "Look, Voldemort just came to me to tell me that he had a way to get in contact with Daisuke. If you and I will agree to not try and kill one another, he'll make it so I can see him again."

Krad let out a snort. "Give it up, Dark. Niwa's probably already got children from screwing the Sacred Maiden. He doesn't want you around anymore."

Black wings flared outwards in anger. "Bullshit! Daisuke will always like having me around!"

Krad smiled cruelly. "You don't look so certain of that." He closed the distance between them so they were nose-to-nose. "Have my words touched a festering wound, Dark. Are you afraid your little Daisuke is all grown up and won't want you anymore?"

Dark lashed out at the blonde, but Krad was already hovering in the air above him, out of reach. "Get back down here, you bastard!"

Krad smiled again. "I'll give Voldemort his peace so you can see your other half again, Dark. I can't wait to see you break," he taunted before turning in the air and flying back towards the manor that Voldemort controlled.

Dark clenched his fists at his sides. Was Krad right? Did Daisuke not need him anymore? Was Daisuke glad he was gone? Was he truly alone in this world, even with his own body?

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** I love Dark. And Krad. And Voldemort. -squees because she got all her favourite characters in the same chapter-

I got a lot of people from last chapter who were wondering if Harry had magically learned Japanese. -sweatdrop- No. It was Satoshi's reactions that gave the meaning of the word away.

-coughs- I'm going home this evening, so I might not be able to update again for a while. -sweatdrop- Gomen.  
Updates can be found at **batsutousai . livejournal . com**  
Bats


	4. What It Is To Be Wanted

**Title:** Their Secret Lives  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** The lovely ladies, Jade and Hoshiko Megami  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter & D.N.Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry(what else would you expect from the queen?), Risa/Satoshi, Daisuke/Riku, Daisuke/Satoshi, Seamus/Dean, Hermione/Ginny, Draco/Ron, and a bit of a surprise for MUCH later on in this series.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, yuri/femslash, het, OOC, and AU abound! XD Also watch out for eating disorders and semi-suicidal thoughts(Okay, not so "semi". Give me a break!)  
**Summary:** Three years after Dark left, Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Harada sisters find themselves in a far away land, in a far away castle, where enemies are lovers and _nothing_ is as it seems.

**Disclaim Her:** I own neither Harry Potter nor D.N.Angel. And both series are absolutely bril. XD

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, minna. I have excuses, but I doubt you want to hear them. At any rate, blame not my betas, they did their part on time, it is I who be the problem. -runs like hell-

-/-

_What It Is To Be Wanted_

-/-

"I refuse to let you go with just those two Japanese boys."

"I'm with Draco on this one, Harry. We can't let you go alone."

"Look, I can take care of myself!"

"They have a fair point, though."

Harry glared around at his friends. He called a small get together to let them know about the meeting with Voldemort so they could cover. "Who the hell's going to cover us if all of you are coming!"

"Seamus and I can stay, no problem," Dean volunteered.

"And I'll stay to keep Riku and Risa busy," Hermione added.

"I'll stay as well," Neville added quietly.

Harry groaned. "I seriously doubt that Tom was planning on more than just the three of us-"

"The Dark Lord knows how protective we are of you," Draco cut in. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's already made preparations."

"We're not going to let you leave us behind, mate," Ron offered.

"And if you try it, we'll get you back later," Ginny threatened.

"It's only three extra people. What's the harm in it?" Seamus threw in his two cents.

"Fine," Harry gave in. "Draco, Ron, and Ginny will accompany us."

"Perfect." Draco smirked triumphantly while Ginny and Ron traded high-fives.

-/-

"Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Satoshi asked as he and Draco met up with the group of Gryffindors in front of the main doors.

"Only if we get caught," Ron replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up and follow me."

Satoshi and Daisuke fell in behind the Boy Who Lived. Neither had any clue where they were going - no one had told them - all Harry would say was that it was a surprise that they would probably like.

Harry picked up a good-sized stone and threw it at the wild tree that was called the Whomping Willow. When the tree froze, he led the way between the branches and down through a hole that was cut into the base of the tree. The hole became an underground passage and, once certain the lights wouldn't be seen from outside, the group of students lit their wands, then continued on.

The secret passage let out in a ramshackle, old building. "This is the Shrieking Shack," Ron volunteered while Harry and Draco searched for something. "Once we find the portkey, we can finally get to where we're headed."

"Got it!" Harry motioned to a dusty, chewed-on boot.

"It actually looks like it belongs here, too. He sent someone competent to plant it, for once," Ginny mentioned as they all gathered around the boot, hands outstretched over it.

Harry shot the youngest Weasley a quick smile before saying, "On three, then. One...two...three!"

The six students appeared in a beautiful garden lit up only by the light of the nearly full moon. Every one of them looked around in awe. "Stunning," Satoshi murmured.

"I'm glad you approve," a voice spoke before a tall form seemed to materialize out of the shadows from a nearby tree and a cloud covered the moon.

Harry's face broke out into a smile. "Tom!" he called, running up to the man and hugging him tightly.

"So this is Harry's lover," Daisuke whispered to Satoshi. The blue-haired teen nodded seriously, eyeing the shadowy newcomer warily.

Harry pulled away from the man. "Where are they?"

"Late, apparently," Tom replied, glancing behind himself.

"Some light would have been useful," a cold voice offered as a new form stepped around some tall bushes.

"Krad?" Satoshi whispered, gripping Daisuke's arm tightly.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed and his wand-tip lit up brightly when he spoke the Light Charm.

The group in the small clearing suddenly became visible and Krad's eyes danced with cruel delight. "Niwa, Satoshi, what a pleasure," he purred. The English wizards and witch stepped back out of the way, eyeing the meeting warily.

A dark form fell from the sky, getting between Krad and the two Japanese boys. "What are you doing here, Krad?"

"I just wanted to see the show," Krad taunted.

"I'll perform a private showing tonight, just for you, if you don't piss off!" Dark spat, black wings flaring out behind him dangerously.

"Dark?" Daisuke said in a voice barely above a whisper. Satoshi's hand fell away from the redhead's arm as he, too, stared at the man they'd thought gone for good.

The black-winged man turned slowly, gaze hooded. "It's been a while, Daisuke, Satoshi."

Daisuke let out a cry of pure joy and dashed into the waiting arms of his other self, tears filling his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

Dark relaxed and hugged the teen tightly. He didn't voice his own fears, but he didn't really need to. Daisuke knew him as well as he knew himself.

"How sweet," Krad cooed patronizingly as he danced around the two reunited thieves to get to the watching teen on their other side. "Hello, Satoshi."

"Leave Satoshi alone, you fucker!" Daisuke shouted, pulling away from Dark to give Krad a looked filled with venom. "In fact, why don't you go back to hell, where you belong!"

Krad sent the red-haired teen a wounded look. "How cruel. All I wanted was to say hello to Satoshi."

Satoshi stepped forward and got in Krad's face. "I want nothing to do with you." Then he stalked over to Dark. "It _has_ been a while."

Dark's lips twitched. "Retired from police work yet, Commander?"

Satoshi smirked. "I did, but I'll be glad to return to trying to put you into jail for life."

The two supposed enemies stared at one another for a long, tense moment - during which Daisuke just shook his head in hopeless amusement and the English wizards and witch watching on prepared themselves to stop any trouble - before Dark burst out into laughter and Satoshi smiled properly. "I look forward to it," Dark informed Satoshi.

Daisuke glanced over at where his school friends and Tom stood, most of them hiding relieved smiles. "How long until we have to go back?"

"However long you'd like," Harry replied with a kind smile. "The others are covering for us."

"Dark," Tom called. He waited until he had the purple-haired man's attention before continuing, "I'll be in my study whenever those two are ready to go back." Dark nodded his understanding, so Tom led the English students away.

Dark grinned back at Daisuke and Satoshi. "Let's sit on that bench over there. Tell me everything that I've missed."

Krad took up a position in the tree above where the three sat and listened in as Daisuke related all that had happened since the episode with the Black Wings. The blonde man watched his silent other self. Satoshi hadn't changed much over the years, though the smile he'd allowed earlier told Krad that the teen had learned to allow at least _some_ of his emotions through.

Satoshi glanced up and blue locked with gold for a long moment. Then Krad jumped up into the air above the tree and flew towards the uncovered moon. Satoshi glanced back at Daisuke and Dark and found that both were watching him.

"Go on," Daisuke finally suggested. "I know you can hold your own against him if need be."

Satoshi nodded, then stood and forced his own wings out. Without another word to his best friend and Dark, he took off into the sky and after his flying other self. "Krad!"

Krad stopped and watched as Satoshi flew up to him. "When did you get wings?"

Satoshi shrugged. "After you left. Both Daisuke and I have them."

"Interesting." Krad glanced back down at where Daisuke and Dark had returned to talking. "I'm surprised they let you up here alone."

"Both Dai and I are certain I can take care of myself," Satoshi replied coldly. "Even against _you_."

Krad sighed. "My fight is with Dark, not you or Niwa."

"That's not how it seemed three years ago," Satoshi shot back nastily.

Krad's eyes narrowed. "Three years ago you housed my soul and Niwa housed Dark's. Niwa was my enemy and you were just a tool."

"Dai and I are both on Dark's side, you know," Satoshi pointed out.

"You two have no place in our age-old war, Satoshi," Krad sighed, glancing up at the moon.

"We've been a part of this stupid war between you two since you and Dark awoke within us! Don't you go throwing us to one side when we no longer share our bodies with you!" Satoshi shouted at his other self.

Krad moved faster than Satoshi could react and grabbed the teen around the throat. "Do you want me to kill you, then?" he hissed.

A shock of light hit Krad's stomach and he pulled away from Satoshi. The blue-haired teen kept his wand aimed at the blonde while he massaged his throat. "I dare you to try."

Krad was eyeing Satoshi's wand curiously. "What is that thing?"

"It's a wand," Daisuke offered, stopping next to Satoshi. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Satoshi assured his friend as he grabbed Dark's arm. "You don't need to attack him, Dark."

The black-winged man scowled at the blue-winged teen. "Someone needs to put him in his place!"

"I think Satoshi's already done that, Dark," Daisuke pointed out with a faint smile, nodding to where Krad was still staring at Satoshi's wand.

Dark blinked a few times, then frowned. "What's a 'wand' do?"

"You've never heard of witches or wizards?" Krad asked his antithesis with a touch of surprise, even as he continued watching Satoshi's wand.

"Well, yeah, but..." Dark's eyes widened in surprise. "You're training to shoot lights at one another!"

Daisuke cracked up while Satoshi lowered his wand with a disbelieving look. "Where do you come up with these things!"

"Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters spend hours on end standing in the garden and shooting lights at one another," Dark replied with an annoyed look.

"Has he always been this dull?" Satoshi asked Daisuke, which sent the red-haired teen into renewed gales of laughter.

"Yes," Krad volunteered.

"You bastard!"

Satoshi laughed at the look on Dark's face, surprising the two ancient spirits into staring at him. Daisuke grinned at his friend.

"I'll be damned," Krad whispered to himself. "He _has_ changed..."

-/-

"I didn't know Satoshi and Daisuke had wings!" Ginny cried as she, the other Hogwarts students, and the Dark Lord all stared out the window at the four airborne figures.

"What do you know..." Voldemort murmured.

"I think we need to learn a bit more about those two," Ron offered.

"Are you willing to bare your own soul to them in return?" Draco shot back. "Because I know that Hiwatari, at least, isn't going to willingly tell you anything without some sort of compensation."

"Daisuke won't be so stingy," Ron grumbled in reply.

"Actually, he'll probably be just as careful with his secrets as Satoshi," Harry whispered. "He hides his caution behind a carefree mask, but it's there."

"I'd noticed that, actually," Draco agreed. "You're becoming more and more observant, Potter. Well done."

Harry rolled his eyes, a smile touching his lips. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"Why can't you two ever call each other by your _first_ names?" Ron complained.

"Because they like being difficult," Ginny offered with a touch of amusement.

"Argh."

-/-

"So why are you two with Voldemort, anyway?" Satoshi asked while the four winged men rested in one of the trees in the garden after they'd come to a sort of peace.

"Because Voldemort found us unconscious on the edge of the estate and offered us a safe place to stay," Krad answered.

"We didn't really know where else we could go, so we took his offer," Dark agreed.

"You could have come to find us," Daisuke pointed out softly, eyes shining with hurt.

"That idiot," Krad replied, jerking his thumb in Dark's direction. "Thought that you'd be too busy or something for him to re-enter your life. As for myself, I know when I'm not wanted."

"You _are_ an idiot," Satoshi informed Dark.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke reached over, desperately trying to get his best friend to shut up.

Satoshi dodged the other teen's arms. "He's been absolutely _impossible_ to live with after you left."

Dark smiled at Daisuke as the teen buried a blushing face in his hands. "And what of Riku?"

"Well, you see-"

"Get over here, you bastard!" Daisuke proceeded to chase a laughing Satoshi around above the tree while Dark and Krad watched them with smiles.

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Dark asked Krad.

Krad snorted. "I'd guess that Daisuke's feelings don't lie exclusively with that Harada twin."

Dark blinked a few times at Krad, then shouted, "So who are you dating, Daisuke?"

Daisuke froze and looked down at Dark blankly. "Riku."

"I think he means who _else_ are you dating, Dai," Satoshi teased, floating next to the seemingly emotionless redhead.

Krad sniggered from behind Dark. "Exactly."

Daisuke blinked a few times, then spun in the air and crushed his lips to Satoshi's.

Both Dark and Krad were left speechless as Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke.

Then, Dark jumped down from the tree and walked back towards the manor, wings drooping.

"Dark!" Daisuke made to go after the purple-haired man, but Krad intercepted him, holding the red-winged teen against his chest to keep him from going anywhere. "Let me go, Krad!"

Krad spoke as Satoshi flew over to them. "Give Dark his time alone, Niwa."

"I think Dark was hoping for a different answer," Satoshi whispered as he floated next to his other half and his friend.

Krad nodded. "He's hurting, let him be by himself for a while."

"But..." Daisuke watched Dark disappear within the manor. A single tear made its way down his cheek.

"Oh, Dai..." Satoshi sighed, reaching over to run a hand through the messy red hair.

Krad hugged Daisuke gently and traded a worried look with Satoshi. "This will all solve itself just fine if you wait a bit."

Daisuke wiped at his eyes and tugged away from the blonde. "Why do you care? You hate Dark and me."

Krad frowned. "I do not hate you, Niwa. Dark is my only enemy."

"So why did you stop Dai from going after him?" Satoshi asked suspiciously.

Krad shrugged. "I know what it's like to be unwanted." He turned his back on the surprised teens. "Let's go inform Voldemort that you can go home now. There's no point in you just staying to keep me company."

Satoshi and Daisuke joined hands and followed the white-winged man into the manor.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Ah, angst. It just wouldn't be fanfic without a good dose of angst for all the major characters. -cackles-

Due to computer issues, a lack of free time, and a lack of ideas, chapter five may not be up for a while. -sadness- I'll get working on it ASAP!

Stay tuned for more!  
Updates - or lack thereof - can be found at **batsutousai . livejournal . com**  
Bats


End file.
